


Intent

by Lassarina



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lassarina/pseuds/Lassarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone assumes their matching scars are a declaration of intent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intent

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the March 2013 round of AreYouGame for the prompt _Final Fantasy VIII, Seifer/Squall: scars - everyone assumes their matching scars are a declaration of intent_

The rumours are flying even before he leaves the Infirmary.

He can tell something's up, because Garden is abuzz more than it would normally be with the field exam this afternoon. After the third time the buzz dies down as he walks past, he's sure it's about him. If the sudden silence didn't clue him in, the way they were desperate not to catch his eye would. He makes a mental list of the students he knows, just in case it should turn out to be something that requires the attention of the Disciplinary Committee.

Still, because everyone's trying so hard _not_ to catch his eye, it takes him all the way to Trepe's classroom to find out what it is. As he walks in, Dincht is spluttering. "Declaration of intent? You've been reading too many novels, man. They hate each other, they're not in love or something."

One of Dincht's little friends catches sight of Seifer and yanks desperately on Dincht's arm, which speaks well for both his loyalty and his wits, but Dincht keeps barrelling on even as the rest of the classroom falls dead silent.

"Besides, Seifer started it, he always does, and if Squall hadn't hit him back he'd think he could get...away....with it..." Dincht starts to trail off as he finally realizes something's up, and Seifer can _see_ him droop even before he turns around and sees Seifer standing in the doorway.

"Declaration of intent?" Seifer repeats mockingly, and Dincht flinches like he's been punched, like it's his face and not Leonhart's that Seifer sliced apart this morning. "What are you, five? You need fairy tales to give your life meaning?"

Dincht flushes an angry, dull shade of red. "Shut up," he says, punching the air.

Seifer strolls to his desk—he doesn't share with anyone, because no one except maybe Leonhart would put up with him—and props his feet on it. The normal pre-class buzz resumes, and Seifer has to work to keep from laughing out loud.

Okay, so he hadn't meant to put the mark on Leonhart before he realized he had the chance, but he thinks it's really kind of funny that half of Garden thought he had. Seifer slouches down in his seat and smirks. He's put plenty of marks on Leonhart before, only nobody has noticed them. He knows just how high the uniform collar goes, and how close to it he can leave a bruise with his mouth before someone'll notice. Hell, he's had marks of his own, since Leonhart gets bitey when he's riled. And now he's got one more, one that's permanent. He rubs idly at the new scar on his forehead.

He didn't mean it as a declaration of intent, whatever the fuck that means, but he'll take it, knowing Leonhart's wearing his mark. Maybe after the field exam they'll go to the secret area and he'll make a few more declarations. Seifer grins at the thought, just as Instructor Trepe walks in with Leonhart in tow.

Yeah, it's gonna be a good day.


End file.
